Do you remember whe we met?
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: MCR... Gee esta enamorado de Frank... lo confiesa pero no es correspondido... auqneu al parecer Frank tampoco lo es
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que hago algo con estos personajes… además hace tiempito que no escribo… y al parecer también tengo un complejo con Ernesto Sabato y quiero inventar una nueva forma de utilizar los signos de puntuación.

Comenten

DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE MET?

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… mariposas revoloteando en mi interior…

Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos… vinieron ángeles desde lo desconocido…

Cinco años y nada cambia…

Estas frente a mi con tu dulce sonrisa, sin conocer lo que en verdad siento… sin saber cuanto me agradas que digas que mis besos son un fetiche… y que serias capas de salir conmigo…

No se cuanto de eso será cierto, no se cuanto hará parte del show… de todas formas tengo miedo de averiguarlo...

No tienes idea de cuanto me produce abrazarte mientras cantamos… el solo tacto de tu piel húmeda me hace soñar en cosas que harían sonrojar a cualquiera…

Y cuando estas con Jamia me gusta escucharte… no me molesta en lo más mínimo… me gusta escuchar tus gemidos e imaginar que yo soy el que esta contigo…

Aun ahora, mientras estamos componiendo (porque descubrimos que juntos hacemos un equipo genial, claro, yo con mi "musa" a mi lado, y tu… que todo lo que dices y hace es perfecto) no tienes idea de los escabrosos y adictivos caminos que recorre mi imaginación…

"_Pain in my Herat, for you dying wish… I'll kiss your lips again…"_

Terminamos otra canción, me acercó y te doy un fugaz beso en los labios… cosa que me angustia, por mi duraría toda la eternidad… no te asustas, solo vuelves a regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa, es casi una costumbre ya… una rutina podrías pensar… pero para mi cada pequeño detalle… es único… incomparables…

Me regresas el beso alargando un poco su duración… adoro tu sabor… aunque agradecería que conllevara un sentimiento más grande que solo amistad… que aunque me alegra que lo sientas, aun no es suficiente para mi…

Te alejas y vas por un cigarro… hay algo de cansancio en tu cara… lo enciendes y aspiras… notas que te observo y me ofreces uno… yo prefiero quitarte el que tienes en los labios… levantas las cejas y te quedas con tu linda boquita abierta… no sabes como me gusta verte así… yo solo te doy media sonrisa y no te presto atención… te resignas y sacas otro…

Suena tu teléfono… palabras dulces y un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas… seguro es tu novia… no puedo odiarla… a pesar de que lo he intentado… ella te hace feliz… y de algún modo que no alcanzo a comprender me hace sentir bien a mi… porque no podría imaginarte siendo alguien tan deprimido como yo… pero le guardo un sentimiento no muy bueno (Tal vez no para mi, pero ella debería sentirse orgullosa…) envidia… Si, me gustaría ser yo el que te hace sonrojar… a quien abrazas, besas… ser el dueño de tus sueños, suspiros… aquel del que nunca te pienses separar…

Me levanto y enciendo el radio, escucho una canción y me gusta…me gusta lo que dice…

_Whenever I'm alone with you…_

_You make me feel like I am home again…_

_Whenever I'm alone with you…_

_You make me feel like I am whole again…_

Susurro la canción… es tan perfecta… no entiendo como una letra tan simple pueda demostrar de esa manera tan directa lo que siento...

_However far away… I will always love you  
However long I stay… I will always love you  
Whatever words I say… I will always love you  
I will always love you…_

Terminas de hablar y te miro con cierto recelo… pensarás que es por el hecho de que no defiendo la concepción de la monogamia… pero cuan lejos estas de la verdad… por tu mirada pienso que me dices, que no te importa… que algún día me veras en la misma situación… la verdad, no estabas tan equivocado… tengo que morderme la lengua para no reírme…

Traigo una botella de Vodka… me miras como diciéndome ¿Qué pasa contigo?... una al año no hace daño… tomamos, hablamos, nos emborrachamos y reímos… soy feliz por un buen rato… y sin pensarlo me acerco a ti y te beso… no te separas, pero tampoco respondes… te tomo del cuello y trato de abrir tu boca… y aunque lo logro… no hay respuesta… te dejo ir… una sombra de tristeza ataca a mis ojos…

_¿Quieres saber un secreto?-_dije-_ Estoy enamorado de ti…_

No soy capas de mirarte… además no quiero que veas estas lágrimas que inconscientemente han escapado de mis ojos…

-_Lo siento, actúo como un niño pequeño… mejor me voy a la cama…_- me oí decir.

-_Déjame acompañarte…creo que no estas muy bien_

_-No, no te molestes… estoy bien… solo he soltado la lengua. Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo… duerme bien- _dije

Tenias una expresión que solo logre ver esa vez… una mezcla de confusión y... ¿lástima?... que me hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba…

Cuando estaba bajando los escalones… tomaste mi hombro… me detuviste y me abrazaste… rozamos nuestros labios y susurraste un dolido _LO SIENTO_…

Te aparté de mi lado y me dirigí al sótano… por lo menos ahí podía estar en paz…

Llegue allí… no me seguiste… tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras… aunque dentro de mi oscuro corazón albergaba la esperanza que lo hicieras… en mi mente cabía la posibilidad de que todo terminara como en las películas… que corrieras tras de mi, me abrazaras y besaras… que hiciéramos juramentos de amor eterno… que todo terminara con el protagonista siendo el hombre mas feliz del universo…

_Lo siento_… eso no sucede en la vida real… ja, ni siquiera en los libros… en la vida real todos terminamos destrozados, consumidos y engañados… (1)

"_Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes_" (2) dicen por ahí… si supieras cuantas veces ha venido tu adorada Jamia mis brazos rogando por un poco de amor… parece ser que no es suficiente el esfuerzo que tu realiza para tenerla feliz… y la verdad, cada vez que ha venido no se ha ido con las manos vacías… no, todas esas veces le he otorgado toda la felicidad (Que según ella misma) tu no has podido darle…

Creeme, esto no lo hago solo dañarte o herirte... no… lo hago creyendo que si la tengo a ella, me estaré acercando un poco mas a ti… me gusta pensar que ella, en la que tu confías ciegamente y que ciegamente idolatras, haría por mi lo que tu harías por ella…

¿Qué demonios importa si suena enfermo? ¿Qué importa que todas esas noches que estoy con ella, imagino que eres tu? Que mis sentidos y mi mente se engañen y crean que no es un cuerpo de mujer el que se encuentra arqueado por el placer que le brindo… Que sus jadeos y gemidos los escucho como si fueran tuyos…

Yo lo siento aun mas cariño… pero todo es tan jodidamente cruel…que parece que ser feliz es solo parte de una utopía inalcanzable…


	2. Chapter 2

Hace una semana estas alejado y frío… los demás no pueden notarlo… solo yo puedo hacerlo… yo, soy el único que esta pendiente de ti noche y día… el que vigila cada respiro que das… el que incluso lleva cuentas de cuantas veces ha latido tu corazón en el día…

Esta semana no solo ha sido cruel contigo… también lo ha sido conmigo… te confesé lo que sentía por ti, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero al fin y al cabo lo hice… y que ha pasado?... nada… pareciera que nada hubiera pasado… sigues tratándome como siempre me trataste… como los mejores amigos que somos… sigo abrazándote y besándote y mostrándole al mundo lo felices que somos… o que mas bien parecemos… todo sigue igual… y a veces pienso que lo que hice tal vez solo fue un sueño…

Tal vez si lo sea… entonces, si lo es… no existirá ningún problema en acercarme a ti y preguntar que es lo que te pasa…

Si, lo hago… te invito a dar un paseo y paso un brazo por encima de tus hombros… no me esquivas, ni evades… tal vez si fue solo un sueño…

_I'm trying; I'm trying  
to let you know just how much you mean to me _(5)

Digo algunas bromas y te hago sonreír… la primera sonrisa sincera tuya que logro ver esta semana… tal vez solo de alegría momentánea, pero es lo máximo que una persona mortal y normal como yo puede lograr…

La felicidad momentánea desaparece… y regresa la azul tristeza que ha estado acompañando a tus ojos los últimos días… cambio mi semblante por uno un poco mas serio… te detengo…

_- Que es lo que tienes?_

_- Yo? Nada…_

_- Ya en serio, has estado extraño toda la semana…_

_- Solo son impresiones tuyas – _contestaste y desviaste la mirada…

_- Acaso no somos amigos? Es tan malo que no tengo derecho saber?_

Claro que no eran impresiones mías… antes de que acabara de hablar, me abrazaste y comenzaste a llorar en mi hombro…

No sabia que hacer… me encontraba tan feliz de tenerte junto a mi… enfermo ¿no? Tu completamente destrozado y llorando… y yo feliz por tenerte unos breves minutos junto a mi…

En esos minutos aproveche para acariciarte el cabello… pareciendo que te estaba dando ánimos… guarde muy dentro de mi, tu olor… limpie con mis manos tus lagrimas, que luego probé… gloria… eternidad… ese era su sabor…

Te abracé y toque tu espalda… esperando que te calmaras, quería ayudarte… pero tampoco quería dejarte ir y quedarme solo en este frío mundo…

_Gee… Jamia no me quiere… hace unos días me dijo que esta enamorada de otra persona…no lo entiendo… le di todo… lo intente casi todo…menos preguntarle si aquel era el modo de hacerla feliz _(6)

Estaba furioso… no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a esa mujer por la cabeza… en sus manos tenía al ser más maravillosos que Dios había creado… y a ella no le importaba…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… _está enamorada de otra persona_… oh, mierda no puedo imaginar que haya sido capas de contarle lo que paso…

Recapacité… si eso hubiera sido así, tú no te encontrarías en mis brazos ahora buscando consuelo… sino más bien estarías buscando la forma de asesinarme…

Me paso por la mente la rara idea de confesarte lo que ella y yo habíamos hecho… pero no quería arruinar lo poco que había conseguido… que me quisieras como a un amigo era todo lo que podía conseguir… y no quería destruirlo… como hago siempre con todo…_bueno, soy un completo desastre, la mayoría de los días… como el escuadrón de tiradores o el desorden que hiciste (0)…_ no, esta vez no voy a dañarlo…

_Vamos Frankie no llores… esa mujer no sabe de lo que se esta perdiendo… no sabes cuantas personas daríamos lo que fuera por estar en su lugar…_ -creo que soné patético, pero aun así logre que levantaras un poco la cara y me miraras…

Reaccioné… tal vez no me mirabas porque había hecho subir tu moral… tal vez me mirabas por ese _daríamos_ que había dicho…

_Así de horrible se siente Gee?_ -Dijiste sin apartar la mirada- _Es así como se siente cuando un corazón se rompe?_

_Y acaso como creíste que era el amor? _-Pregunté-_ Cuando el __amor es verdadero, desgarra y deprime y confunde, es esquivo como las certezas, las verdades, los misterios o los absolutos. El amor puede ser indistintamente un fuego incontrolable que te quema por dentro, o un frío penetrante que te congela el alma_ (1)_… Creíste que iba a ser fácil? No, esa es tal vez la parte mas dura de vivir…_

Un incomodo silencio que duro unos instantes cayo sobre nosotros... he estado haciendo cosas muy estúpidas el día de hoy… tengo ganas de salir corriendo y tirármele a un carro, de que la tierra me trague o de que por lo menos se valla tu olor que hace confundir mi mente, necesito pensar mejor…

-_Todo fue tan repentino ¿sabes? –_dijo- _Recuerdo que el día que estábamos componiendo tu y yo… ella estaba tan amorosa como siempre lo estuvo… pero al día siguiente… todo cambio… no tuve tiempo de reaccionar siquiera… jamás llegue a pensar que eso podría pasarme…_

Comencé a sentir una gran culpabilidad… ese día…después de que fui a mi cuarto y escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse… inmediatamente llamé a Jamia y le dije que desde ahí todo terminaba… que todo aquello que ni siquiera había empezado iba a terminarse ahora mismo…

Lloró y gritó… tal como yo no pude hacerlo… había roto su corazón y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo… en cambio yo… no había demostrado nada… pero desde hace tiempo estaba muerto en vida… _y acaso puede un corazón romperse cuando este ha dejado de latir?..._(2)

Me conmovió todo lo que dijo y todo lo que hizo… pero para mi había sido muy simple… rompí un corazón... y gracias a mi, también se había roto él de la persona que le había hecho lo mismo al mío… hubiera sido una estupenda venganza… si hubiese decidido hacerla... pero esa no era mi intención… deseaba que fueras feliz… deseaba quitarme de encima la carga de estarte traicionando…

Pero ahora esa culpabilidad había crecido…

Regrese al mundo real, aun estabas en mis brazos… tu llanto había menguado un poco… limpie las lágrimas que aun había en tu rostro… bese tus párpados y tus mejillas…

_Te beso una vez y veo retorcerte… te abrazo y te oigo llorar… beso tus ojos y acabo con tu vida…_ (3)

_Otras voces… golpean mi cabeza… comete el pecado… comprométete _(4)

Hago lo mismo que lo que creo que hice la última vez… trato de penetrar en tu boca… y esta vez tampoco tengo éxito…

_Y las otras voces dijeron… cambia de parecer… siempre estas equivocado…_ (4)

_Pero a pesar de todo aun tengo una lágrima para dar… _(2)

Me aparte de ti… y llore en silencio…

_Lo siento_ _Gerard… no puedo hacerlo, estos pedazos aun latientes de mi corazón pertenecen a otra persona…_

_Lo entiendo, no hay problema…_-dije con una sonrisa en la cara- _Pero solo quiero hacerte saber que el pequeño y negro corazón que había en mi pecho desapareció por completo… tu no lo rompiste, lo incineraste… y lanzaste los restos al aire…_

Me aleje… decidí ir a casa de Bert… iba a emborracharme y a drogarme como para caer en coma…él era mi mejor amigo y me cuidaría… tal vez hasta le contara lo que me estaba pasando… muy seguramente al día siguiente no recordaríamos nada de lo que había pasado y yo no tendría que sentir vergüenza…

Y vaya que me equivoque… aun recuerdo todo a la perfección….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Traducción de Give 'Em Hell, Kid

Esta parte fue tomada de el mundo de Victoria virtual (www.victoriavirtual.tk), de la parte de curiosidades… donde ella aclara haberla tomado de otra dirección… conexión Santiago

Fragmentos extraídos de Corpse Bride, la traducción… película que parece que a Frankie no le agrado mucho (lo odio por eso :P).

Traducción de Doubt, canción de The Cure

Traducción de Other Voices también de The Cure

Fragmento de Demolition Lovers de My Chemical Romance

Anexado a ultima hora… :P, fragmento de el libro _"D_e_l amor y otros demonios"_ de mi compatriota García Márquez.


	3. Chapter 3

CAN YOUR HEAR ME?

ARE YOU NEAR ME?

Llame a Bert… milagrosamente estaba en su casa… así que le avise que iba para allá…

Durante el transcurso trate de llevar mis pensamientos a otra parte completamente alejada de todo lo que había ocurrido… pero no me era posible… el solo recordarlo me _hacia dejar de vivir _(1)…

Después de caminar unos minutos que me parecieron eternos logre divisar la casa de mi amigo… estaba a punto de derrumbarme al golpear esa puerta… quería disimular… pero era casi imposible hacerlo… por eso demore en llamar… necesitaba recuperar mi vida y mi orgullo…

No se como lo hice pero lo logre… llamé… y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo parado frente a mi… con una sonrisa que habría podido derretir a cualquiera… incluso a mi… siempre lo había hecho… siempre me había atraído… aunque no de la forma que Frank me atrae… lo de Bert era algo mas carnal… mas sexual podría atreverme a decir…

Nos saludamos… creo que el beso fue un "poco" más largo y más profundo que a los que estoy acostumbrado… bueno… tal vez había amanecido de buen humor…

Le mostré una bolsa con un polvo blanco que había comprado por el camino… me miro extrañado pero no hizo ningún reclamo ni nada por el estilo… al contrario estuvo un poco mas contento… volvíamos a estar como un año atrás…

Trajo una botella de Whisky y no descansamos hasta terminarla toda… lo mismo hicimos con lo que yo tenía… volvía a habitar en un estado que a veces alcanzaba a extrañar… ese estado donde sentía que nada me importaba… que me sentía casi invencible… sentía que nada podía destruirme… ni siquiera un mal recuerdo…

Como típicos borrachos hablamos de todo lo que se nos ocurría… decíamos estupideces y nos reíamos como hasta hacia ya tiempo atrás no lo hacíamos… jugamos como niños pequeños hasta cansarnos… terminamos acostados… con Bert utilizando mi abdomen como almohada

"_De repente, Bert tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón. Sentí el fragor de su tormenta._

"_Siempre estoy así" -dijo– Y sin darme tiempo al pánico se liberó de la materia turbia que le impedía vivir. Me confesó que no tenía un instante sin pensar en mi, que cuanto comía y bebía tenía mi sabor, que la vida era yo a toda hora y en todas partes, como solo Dios tenia el derecho y el poder de serlo , y que el gozo supremo de su corazón era morirse conmigo. _(2)

_En ese momento sentí que el corazón se me reventaba en el pecho y apenas podía sostenerme en pie."_(3)

Yo en mi aturdimiento solo me atreví a preguntar:

"_ Y ahora? _

_ Ahora, nada dijo Me basta con que lo sepas "_ (4)

"_En ese momento comprendí que nada ansiaba tanto en el mundo. No tenía un solo plan de ambición que no fuera estar allí, con él."_(5)

Me lance a sus brazos… probé su sabor… enterré a Frank dentro muy dentro… y me dedique a guardar ese olor nuevo que invadía mi cuerpo… me dedique a explorar esos sentimientos nuevos que afloraban en mi…

Decidí besar sus parpados… sus mejillas… decidí perderme en el dulce aroma que exhalaba su cabello… resolví dejar que sus manos exploraran los terrenos inhóspito que yo también descubría en su cuerpo… deje que me colmara de palabras amorosas que yo le devolví casi con la misma intensidad… permití que hiciera promesas de amor eterno, que sabíamos que jamás cumpliríamos…

Le llene y me lleno de emociones y sentimientos jamás experimentados hasta ese entonces… _"nos agotamos a besos… nos revolcamos en cenagales de deseo hasta el límite de nuestras fuerzas…"_ (6)

Nos quedamos dormidos cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro… teniendo por debajo de nuestras cabezas los brazos del otro a manera de almohada… dormimos con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro… como si nada ni nadie pudiera destruir esto que sentíamos…

Durante la noche desperté y me derroché de fascinación con el perfecto cuerpo de Bert… acaricié suavemente cada milímetro de su piel desnuda… besé sus manos que estaban enredadas en mi… y besé su cabello que siempre me había encantado y muy pocas veces había soñado poseer…

Y empecé a llorar… en silencio para no molestarle… y sin saber porque lo hacía… si de felicidad… o de despecho… o porque estaba engañándolo… no, aquello último no era… no lo adoraba pero si le quería y deseaba lo mejor para él… no le había utilizado como lo había hecho con Jamia… había hecho lo que había hecho porque lo quería y lo necesitaba…

Luego oí un susurro salir de sus labios: _"No más lágrimas" y enlazo con Garcilaso: "Basta las que por vos tengo lloradas". _(7)

Y sin pedir explicaciones me arrullo con su dulce voz… me consoló… y me hizo borrar cualquier duda que tenía en el corazón…

Desde ese momento, logré sepultar todos mis pensamientos sobre Frank… olvidarme de aquel odio que hasta hace unos instantes le estaba profesando… porque el odio no es lo contrario al amor como todos piensan… el odio es tan parecido al amor que logran confundirse... el odio es una especie de amor que tomó un mal camino… por eso es que es posible amar a alguien y al mismo tiempo odiarle… porque lo inverso al amor es la indiferencia… y eso era lo que pensaba estaba empezando a sentir por Frank…

Despertamos… me sentía como en una nube a pesar de la resaca que tenía… me encontré con sus ojos grises (8) que me hicieron sentir lleno de paz y tranquilidad… quien iba pensar que alguien como Bert… con sus idas y venidas… con su demente manera de ser podría ser capas de salvarme?

Estuvimos toda esa semana juntos… éramos inseparables… nos ahogamos en ríos de besos, amor y caricias… hasta llegué a creer que nadie iba a poder destruir esto que nosotros habíamos creado… pensamientos de adolescentes enamorados… no todo es tan fácil como creíamos en esos días…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

(1), (2), (3), (4), (6), (7) Frases tomadas del libro Del Amor y otros demonios de García Márquez que tienen mi inspiración volando y no he hecho tarea por su culpa… fueron adaptadas para que sirvieran, sin embargo conservan la esencia de lo que el quiso transmitir…

(5) Frase tomada de "Lestat el Vampiro" de Anne Rice… recomendadísimos

(8) No sabo de que color son los ojos del susodicho… termine creyendo que eran grises :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy debía ver a Frank… si, teníamos ensayo… y lamentablemente Bert no podía acompañarme… y a pesar de lo que sentía por él… aún así… no sabia como podía reaccionar al verle…

Cuando llegué solo estaba él… lo vi…con su sencillez y belleza que lo hacia tan perfecto… _yo estaba escondido en las sombras, y viéndolo a él sin ser visto, me sobró tiempo para borrar cualquier duda del corazón (1)…_ahí comprendí que… _no tenia corazón mas que para él, y aun así no me bastaba. Estaba convencido de que no habría océanos ni montañas, ni leyes de la tierra o del cielo, ni poder del infierno que pudiera apartarnos… (2)_

De pronto mi celular sonó… él y yo nos sobresaltamos… volteo su cara para verme… y al darse cuenta de quien era… me dirigió un fría mirada… no sabía porque lo hacia…. Yo era quien debía de estar furioso por lo que él me había hecho…

Vi en el identificador que era Bert… me alegré y contesté… hablamos… no dijo palabras cursis de amor… no… él no era de ese tipo… solo me dijo un par de obscenidades que me hicieron sonreír… reí y me despedí… quedamos de vernos la noche siguiente en su casa… al parecer hoy no podría estar en la suya… colgué con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y exhale un suspiro de… alivio… podría decir…

Me acerque a Frank… toqué su hombro con la intención de saludarle_…"__«Déjeme», dijo él. «No me toque». _(3)"…

_¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_Jamia me confesó lo que ella y usted acostumbran a hacer juntos…-dijo_

En mi comenzaba a desaparecer todos esos bellos pensamientos que tenía sobre los dos juntos… gracias a él me había convertido en un ser volátil… y comencé a odiarle nuevamente… era un odio tan repentino y cruel que decidí no hacer nada para remediar lo que estaba pasando… sino al contrario empeorarlo… que él saliera completamente de mi vida y terminar con este asunto tan patético pronto…

_¿Y? ¿Acaso no era obvio? Nadie se podría conformar con algo tan minúsculo como usted…- _seguramente no se esperaba algo como eso… se podía ver en su mirada… Espere una respuesta de su parte y como fue en vano continué:

_¿Acaso nunca pudo verlo… no vio que sus ojos gritaban de deseo al solo verme… que ella nunca se preocupo por usted ni la cuarta parte de lo que usted lo hacia por ella… que era feliz cuando estaba cerca de mi… en cambio no soportaba estar a solas con usted?_

_Pero yo nunca creí que fuera capas de hacerme algo como eso… se supone que éramos amigos…­_-respondió

_Pues, hace tiempo algo en mí me hizo traspasar esa barrera… … así que por favor no me exija algo que no puedo cumplir…_

"_Me aleje y trate de no hacerle caso a lo que decía, y me soltó una ráfaga de escupitajos en la cara. Yo me mantuve firme, y le ofrecí la otra mejilla. Frank siguió escupiéndome. Yo volví a cambiar la mejilla, embriagado por la vaharada de placer prohibido que me subió de las entrañas. Cerré los ojos y recé con el alma mientras él seguía escupiéndome, más feroz cuanto más gozaba yo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de su rabia_. "(4)

Me dejó en paz… con su orgullo por el piso al darse cuenta de lo incapaz que era de herirme… yo lo único que hice fue separarme y darle una mirada de suficiencia y algo de lástima implícita…

No tenia ningún cargo de conciencia… no me sentía mal… o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento…

Los chicos llegaron… ninguno notó la tensión que existía entre nosotros… no me extrañaba… solo mi hermano me estaba observando de una manera extraña…

Al final del ensayo, me despedí de todos excepto de Frank… quien no lucia molesto por este hecho… tampoco él dio muestras de saber que yo existía...

Salí con Mikey rumbo a casa… durante el camino empecé a sentir malestar por todo lo que había hecho… cosa que mi hermano notó y sutilmente me pregunto lo que estaba pasando…

Le dije que en casa le contaría… que no quería pensar en nada que pudiera distraerme mientras conducía… razón que acepto sin renegar… y eso me tranquilizo… durante todo el camino guardamos silencio…

Al llegar a casa nos encerramos en el sótano… lo abrace y llore en su hombro… dude por algunos instantes en decirle lo que me estaba intrigando… pero sentía que debía hacerlo urgentemente con alguien… necesitaba contarle a alguien todos esos pensamientos que tenían casi loca a mi cabeza…

Es mi hermano… con el me había criado y crecido… si alguien podría entenderme ese era él… y a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y olvidando también en que pensaría él cuando le confesara lo que amargaba mis noches y días, decidí contarle todo…

"_Le conté todo, desde los motivos reales de mi castigo hasta las noches de amor en la celda. Mikey se quedó perplejo._

_«Me hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa de usted, menos estos extremos de demencia»._

_Yo, sorprendido a la vez, le pregunté: « ¿Nunca ha pasado por esto?» «Nunca, hermano mío», dijo Mikey. «El sexo es un talento y yo no lo tengo»._

_Trató de disuadirme. Me dijo que el amor era un sentimiento contra natura, que condenaba a dos desconocidos a una dependencia mezquina e insalubre, tanto más efímera cuanto más intensa._

Pero yo no entendía lo que me decía… no podía creerle si el nunca había estado en mi situación… era imposible aceptar sus consejos, si el no sabia lo intensos que eran esos sentimientos… no podía atender sus palabras por más sabias que fueran, si él no había experimentado todo eso que a mi me estaba consumiendo…

Aun así, sentí alivio al saber que alguien mas conocía por lo que yo estaba pasando… y lo mejor era que no me había reclamado nada… sino me había tratado de ayudar para superar esta tribulación…

Apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo… le agradecí con la mirada por estar conmigo… le dije en silencio cuanto le quería… cuanto agradecía que me hubiera acompañado todos esos duros años de adolescencia y aun ahora cuando los problemas empezaban a crecer un poco… le agradecí por entenderme y aguantarme… porque hasta el crear una banda fue una loca idea mía… y él sin protestar y confiando en mí a pesar de lo estúpida que era me apoyó… y aquí estamos ahora…

Se acerco y nos besamos… y en ese beso me dijo que pasara lo que pasara el estaría allí para ayudarme… que apoyaría todo lo que quisiera hacer fuera tan utópico como fuera… que siempre limpiaría mis lagrimas y trataría de hacer viables mis penas… que aunque el camino fuera duro y cayera, el siempre estaría allí para levantarme…

Y me dormí respirando su dulce aroma… que no había cambiado en todos estos años… aun sentía la inocencia de cuando nos volvimos inseparables… aun ahora a pesar del tiempo transcurrido… y los sueños rotos aun sentia que era parte de mi vida…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Todas las citas del amor y otros demonio de Gracia marquez :p


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS: Capitulo corto y con poca gracia, tal vez con algo de Angst pero no me satisface completamente… y eso que lo acabe porque me llego la inspiración… no opino lo mismo que Sabato no es solo trabajo… para mi la inspiración es muy necesaria :S **

**Y lo peor es que ahora no se que camino tomar… antes estaba pensando que el siguiente capitulo seria un claro song fic de la canción Jolene ahora no se si en verdad será eso…**

**Chanfle…**

**Cuídense todos y opinen :D**

**You get me closer to god…**

Dormí como un bebé esa noche… soñé cosas hermosas… felices… nada me angustiaba… nada me dolía... y yo no hería a nadie…

Desahogarme fue estupendo… otra vez me sentía como un ser humano normal… y ese día pude hacer lo que acostumbra a hacer cualquier mortal… LO HICE prácticamente hasta que Salí con Bert y arruine todo… bueno… la verdad… no fue tan horrible como sonó….

Mi Bert me llamo en la tarde… quería que saliéramos a algún lado… yo personalmente deseaba estar cerca suyo… así que no fue ningún inconveniente…

Fue una salida muy sana, cosa que le agradezco… no quiero volver a ser la ¿persona? Que era hace un tiempo atrás… si, nada de vicios ni nada de esas cosas…. Se notaba que me quería… porque él aún no se decidía a abandonarlos…

Fuimos a su casa… a su habitación mas exactamente… nos besamos, nos mordimos, nos desgarramos, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma…

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

Pero… cometí un error… perdido en una oleada de placer que abandonaba mi cuerpo y llenaba el de Bert… no grite su nombre… no lo hice y aun no entiendo porque… estaba con él, estaba pensando en él… pero no gemí su nombre…

Through every forest, above the trees

Within my stomach, scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive

Si… dije lo que tanto temía…. Grite "Frank" con todas mis fuerzas… lo hice como si mi existencia dependiera de ello… como si no fuera un pecado hacerlo… pero aun así inconsciente de que LO hacía…

Cuando fui conciente de lo que había hecho… me encontré con los ojos grises de mi ex – amigo ahora amante suplicantes y dolidos… buscando una respuesta… una explicación para esa estupidez que yo había cometido…

No supe que decir ni que hacer… me sentía la peor basura del mundo… lo único Que hice fue separarme de él… encerrarme en el baño y derramar lagrimas como si con eso pudiera remediar algo…

Al poco rato Bert golpeo en la puerta… yo estaba muerto de la vergüenza como para hablarle… el siguió insistiendo... así que decidí dejar que me viera en ese estado de miseria en el que me Encontraba…

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente… solo espere reprimendas y tal vez golpes como Frank había hecho cuando se entero de lo de Jamia… pero no fue así… el solo me acogió en sus brazos… y lloró en mi cuello tan o mas amargamente de lo que yo había llorado…

Aun no era capas de decir nada… no podía explicarle nada… no podía consolarle… ni hablarle ni tocarle ni susurrarle disculpas…

Mordió mi cuello y subió suS LABIOS hasta mis oídos…

_voy a hacer que nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- _me dijo – _TE PROMETO QUE HARE QUE BORRES TODOS ESOS PENSAMIENTOS… VOY A SER TU SOL Y TU LUNA… TU DÍA Y TU NOCHE… VAS A SENTIR TU CORAZÓN ENCOJERSE AL VERME… VAS A LLORAR DE AMOR POR MI… solo sentirás que estas vivo a mi lado…_

Me abrazo mas fuerte para convencerme… pienso que casi lo logró… SE APARTO DE MI Y SUS LAGRIMAS SIGUIERON DERRAMANDOSE SIN CESAR…

Nada podrá hacer que yo te deje de amar de esta manera… nada… a ti es la única persona a la que he amado de esta manera… yo solo tengo vida a tu lado… yo solo vivo y respiro por ti… así que por favor nunca me dejes… yo no soy nada sin ti…

You don't know what it's like, baby

You don't know what it's like

To love somebody

To love somebody

The way I love you

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera… tan vulnerable y sincero… y tan destrozado… nunca había visto eso en el… y no me gustaba… así que hice lo mismo que el había hecho conmigo la noche pasada… entonces le arrulle y vigile su sueño… no tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo… sin embargo a mí mi culpa no me dejo descansar…


End file.
